Drake Loversdale
Drake Loversdale is a character roleplayed by hoenswogglelover. Drake is a new face to Titans Tower, and is a very timid and shy man. Not much is known about Drake at the moment, he showed up one day asking for someone to shave his beard and hasn't had anyone do it yet. But recentely, Drake has became more open and usually when he is seen during a mission or using weapons he can seen to be a bit more crazy. The Story of Drake Loversdale Not much is known about Drake Loversdale or where he came from. Not even Drake knows much of where he came from. All he knows is that he was abandoned at a younge age by his parents and had to fight for his life. Drake has mentioned many times that he had found someone he finally found as a friend but threw Drake aside and almost got him killed, Drake said this is why he has a slight stuttering problem. Drake has been a lot of places around america, but he can't find a place he can call home. Most won't let him in or not even talk to him because of his apperance. He wears a dirtied wife beater and a plaid vest with black torn up pants, he has a long beard which he hates and long black hair. Powers and Abilities Mitch Mitch is the name that Drake gives his chainsaw. Drake found his chainsaw at a young age and learned how to use it for defense. Drake always has Mitch strapped around his back and will often first use Mitch when he feels frightend or if he has to use Mitch for fighting an enemy. Strength Drake is a very tall, built man. Drake can easily pick up very heavy things with ease. Wether that be an object or a person. Drake says his strength is because of all the training he gets from trying to defend himself before finding the tower. Secret Abilities Drake has two secret abilities that he, or anyone else, doesn't know he harnesses. Hoen says he wishes to keep these powers secret until he feels like it's time for him to allow Drake to unleash them. Knowledge of Weapons Drake has a big knowledge of weaponry. He can create weapons from meer scratch. Some of his weapons includes a spinning top that shoots a metal blade. His riptire, Which is a tire with hooks attatched that he can control. And his hook, which he uses to grab people, or use such as a grappling hook. Relationships Titans International/Titans Drake, being a member of Titans International, loves his teammates. He will always help them with missions no matter big or small. He is glad he decided to join the Titans, finally calling their tower home. But Drake doesn't like the Teen Titans he originally was apart of. And when he goes to THEIR tower, he is never too happy. Casslynn Roth (Sin) Drake first talked to Sin when he showed up. And they became friends quick after they both were afraid of a child in the tower. When Drake walks into the tower, he usually first goes to Sin to ask her how her day has been and to chat with her. Drake and Sin are often both seen commenting on the Titans and what they are doing. Donna Troy Drake would consider Donna his best friend. He serves as her best friend and her "Guidence Counsler." He and Donna are usually seen together, making fun of other Titans and going on weird adventures. Wether it be a pool, a modeling career, or an island. Wherever adventure is, Donna and Drake always follow it. Inspiration Hoen says Inspiration for Drake's outfit and description come from Professional Wrestler Bray Wyatt. Bray and Drake each have big black beard and long black hair. Drake and Bray Wyatt are both equally mental.